This invention relates to shelving systems consisting of vertical posts with slots or holes and horizontal components with hooks or buttons going into these slots or holes.
As many warehouses are high enough to accomodate two or more stories of shelving, there is a need for a simple way to build up shelving systems of two or more stories that use the upright posts of the shelving to support mezzanine floors and walkways, thus saving the large expense of having to put in conventional intermediate floors supported by walls or independent posts. Shelving Systems allowing incorporation of mezzanine floors and walkways are known, usually using L-shaped and U-shaped member for this purpose, see for instance Lambert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,944, but they require a substantial number of different components, particularly when each other crossing walkways and kickboards (to prevent material) from being kicked off walkway or floor) are needed. These kickboards are usually separate members in existing systems. Some of these existing systems use so-called "slotted angle" which has to be sawed to size to make up a system. Generally, all the existing systems need a large number of pieces of different cross-section and length and are time-consuming to assemble.